Baby, did you forget to take your meds?
by MiiChan23
Summary: Yes named after a line from a Placebo song. Gary returns a different man, he wants nothing more than to be forgiven by the said king of the school, Jimmy. But things began to get difficult especially when Gary grows feelings for the boy GaryxJimmy


Gary Smith. A psycho maniac who wanted to control Bullworth by manipulating Jimmy and all the other qliuqes by spreading lies, rumors, and even as going as far as getting the dropout Townies involved. But in the end, he failed. And he was send to Happy Volts Asylum for the rest of his summer, in which he recieved a overdose on his medication, and was sent to therapy multiple times.

Which remind him, next week, he was gonna go to therapy, to discuss how he was doing. How he was doing? Bad. He hated it. But he _was_ oddly calmmer...VERY calm. He hasn't had a single bad thought on his mind. He was wondering about Jimmy, and how he must of hated his guts. _Who can blame him, I highly doubt he will ever forgive me too._ Gary laughed at this thought, but soon his laughter died, as he wondered IF Jimmy WILL ever forgive him. He actually **wanted** Jimmy to forgive him for what he did. "But i haven't seen him...in a while."

Oh yeah, you are probably wondering why Gary was here. Cause he was expelled for all that he did too. Well his father, Mr. Smith. SOMEHOW convinced Dr. Crabblesnitch to let Gary go to Bullworth once more.

It took alot obivously, yet he managed. Now here he was, back at Bullworth, but with no friends.

Poor Him, right?

But right now he was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. God, how he was bored. Either that or it was his meds. Maybe. He WAS getting sleepy, and part of the symtoms for this medication WAS sleep.

Maybe just a quick nap? Yes...yes he needed it.

Right away, Gary laid down, closing his eyes. He was out like a candle light.

**!!**

"HEY WAKE UP!!"  
"huh?" Gary shot up from his bed--wait...no...he _wasn't_ on his bed. He was on some green grass. Some nice green grass with little animals skipping around him. "What the hell?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Guess what?" said one little pink bunny.

"...what??"

"Everyone hates you!!" The little bunny cheered, squeeing alot. "Yay!" It's not for a while that this little pink bunny turned into Petey, in his special Halloween outfit, which was the pink bunny outfit. "Yes, that's right, everyone hates you! Including me and Jimmy!" He began dancing around Gary, along with the tiny animals, turning into Bullworth students in their halloween costumes. Singing on how much they hated Gary.

"That's right..." Gary heard a chuckle, not a very nice one, it was coming from above...

Gary looked up to see Jimmy. Yes, in _his_ Halloween costume, which he went as some skeleton man, he was on top of a hill, with his arms folded across his chest. "They are controled by _me_ now, and you're just asking for it..." Jimmy stepped down, walking closer to Gary and looked down on him on the ground."I wonder what I should do to you...for all that you did." Gary saw that Jimmy looked...rather different, more...evil. _Could I have had turned him this way? _

"Well _friend_, what do _you_ think your punishment should be?" Jimmy asked, with a sneer. A sneer...never thought he would see that on Jimmy.

"Um..." Gary didn't answer, he really didnt know what to say he was speechless. What was Jimmy doing? This CAN'T be the Jimmy he knew. Jimmy may have hated his guts, but he wouldn't turn out to be this way...would he? But before Gary could say anything to Jimmy, every student began chanting. "Make him suffer, make him FALL, KILL HIM!!"

...what? Kill??

"Kill him, kill him, kill him!" Kids were cheering as if it were a happy joke, as they continued to skip around Gary in a circle. Killing?? They can't be serious, even Gary wouldn't go that far.

"Jimmy...you're not gonna do this, are you?" Gary asked, nervously at the skeleton dressing boy. But Jimmy didn't answer, he just stared down Gary..."Jimmy?"

No response.

"JIMMY!?"

Jimmy unfolded his arms--"Push him down a cliff!"--He grabbed Gary by the shoulders--"Push himmm!! PUSH HIM!!" Jimmy kicked the boy hard on his chest, sending him down, to a-all-of-sudden aparearing cliff. Students laughing, Jimmy smiling, _evilly_. Gary screaming, scared out of his mind.

_What I've done couldn't be THAT bad...can't it? _Gary's eyes flew open, his fingers dagging into his bed sheets, cold sweat dripping down his face.

"Shit!" He cursed, he wiped his face with his sleeve. He began rubbing his eyes out, with his fingers, trying to make the sleep go away. He was afraid to go back to sleep after what he had just dreamt.

"Damn...Jimmy can't hate me enough to **kill** me. Right?" But he wasn't so sure...

Maybe the boy hated him enough to kill him, but who knows. He can't really go that far, right? Jimmy, sure he beats the shit out of people, but not to _death_...right?Gary was thinking too much, he needed something to drink. He got up, as he walked over to the soda machine in the dorm common room.

* * *

A/N)--Year Two is coming up. Everything from Gary's POV. lol i just like making some of the characters having all these 'weird dreams' which all represent something.  
Thanks for reading.


End file.
